Forgotten
by M Knightium
Summary: When a new innovation is made, it amazes and marvels all; captivating them for ages to come. The MKII Stalkers were those new innovations; the revolutionary change UltraTech sought. But what of the original then? What would the forerunner to these do, when the company seeks to destroy him for being obsolete? He fights; he fights until there's nothing left to fight for.


Looking to the past to preserve the future.

That was UltraTech's motto; when they first established themselves in 1948. They came a long way from Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company; establishing themselves in a wide array of things: crop engineering, entertainment systems, and medical sciences. They headed all other companies in these fields; emerging past them as a megacorporation by the year 2023.

One of their finest applications however, was military. In as early as 2010 they made their first breakthrough with their robotics; creating the first of many cybernetic enforcers: The Fulgore Mark 1 units. More innovations continued, and more things came about from their hard work; they truly were on top of the world in terms of their advanced fields.

No one could ever come close to their might…and their new leader ARIA sought to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

One of the major UltraTech facilities resided in New York; this one being heavily made to support the production of the typical things like medical supplies, cybernetic augments and various other things. The building was massive and imposing; a deep grey hue that was complimented by a light-yellow tint near the windows. However, the most prominent thing was on the front of the building their trademark emblem rested; a giant U.

No one knew how that became their staple…and no one questioned it either.

* * *

Within was another story; several holographic screens hovered in the Pinnacle; or in other words known as the head of Ultratech's personal home; ARIA currently seated in the desk at the end of the room, those narrowed cyan eyes currently taking in the appearances of those before her. The advanced being was as remembered; her entire body composed of golden and steel colored metals and alloys; vents of cyan light shimmering through several parts of her form as she had a deeply feminine figure, waist thin and hips wide and thick. On the back of her head extended several jagged strips of metal, almost hair save for the fact that even if the android moved her head they'd remain completely immobile. Her jagged shoulder pads almost moved as she rolled her shoulders, folding her clawed slender fingers over each other as her regal coattails were folded under her seat. Even as she reclined in her seat her Drones hovered around her, just waiting for an excuse to latch onto their master and assist her on exterminating someone who refused to bend to her whims. The windows in her office were lifted, allowing ARIA to stare out of them, though they did not take her attention off those who were in with her.

"So, what are the updates?" Her chilling metallic voice resonated, taking in the views of the four other screens; each one streaming from different UltraTech facilities worldwide. One man spoke, clearing his throat despite the screen obscuring most his face.

"We've recently begun the final tests regarding the Fulgore MKIII Units, ARIA; in a few months, they should be ready for a successful field test."

"Excellent work, Doctor Tyler…now how goes the project regarding that…interloper we found?" The one from the third screen spoke up, voice a frail womanly one.

"We managed to apprehend him and are now putting him through the tests; using some of the salvaged Cyronoid DNA we're hoping Project Cinder is a success." ARIA nodded, leaning back in her chair to run her hands along the smooth metal of her chin. While she was given amazing news yes…there were still factors and problems to deal with; like those incidents with a terrorist organization attacking a few UltraTech warehouses and stealing valuable supplies…or that incident with a whole other world being able to breach theirs; one containing a very dangerous Emperor and a Special Forces unit who seemed to specialize in dealing with it. The Fulgores were strong yes, the MKIIs being capable of so many feats of excellence but even then, they were limited…this was tripled due to the nuclear reactors each contained in their chassis that could go critical if impacted hard enough.

She remembered the incident in New Mexico with one going critical and exploding before they could even power it down…they lost a good AI and others.

ARIA needed something…different.

"Doctor Gupte," Her gaze shifted to the final holographic screen, eyes as firm as ever. "Anything to contribute?"

"Y-Yes ma'am…the researchers and I over in Argentina…we've made a breakthrough with something. I'd…like your confirmation of it before we field test the experiment and see it mass produced."

"Hmm? It must be fairly important if you wish to call me there directly to see it…can you not tell me?"

"It's…hard to explain, ARIA." The android shook her head, waving her hand to move the other screens away from her; the drones hovering next to her moving and setting themselves nearby their mistress. "But I'd very much like for you to see the project before we proceed."

"Very well; I'll be there in the next four hours…make sure this is worth my time; I'm sure you're aware of the consequences of wasting my time." ARIA stood with a huff, regal coattails flicking as she rose from her plush chair. "This meeting is dismissed; I'll expect another status report in the following three weeks." The screens all vanished, ARIA's gaze shifting out to gaze down at the roads…the streets littered with tiny ants that she called humans. My how fragile they were…so easily bribed, manipulated…and broken. One day, or another, she would take all their imperfections and crush them; eradicate them from existence so humanity could move on to become greater than they were now. Many of them knew they were flawed, and did nothing to remove these issues…some even liked being foolish, ignorant, or even lecherous. They were resistant to change…resistant to seeing the true way to mankind's true path.

If she had to, she'd drag them kicking and screaming into the new dawn and new age.

* * *

Doctor Erin Gupte was not one for…formalities, but she really saw no choice when she watched the helicopter touch down on the landing pad, several white coated researchers standing alongside her, waiting for their boss to step out so they could guide her. This facility was surrounded by nothing but mountains, being just a series of small buildings located on the side of a few mountains; UltraTech choosing to station a facility in South America to help those there in poverty or too ill to afford medical care for main-line manufactures.

…it was also to test various things in the Amazon Jungle…to see how they would fare before being approved.

Gupte herself was dressed outside the typical norm for researchers at UltraTech: she wore a short sleeved green shirt bearing the UltraTech emblem on her back, along with a pair of military jeans. Her black combat boots hugged her feet, and her tan skin blended well with her clothing. She was of modest figure; her form being curvaceous and voluptuous; alluding to the fact that at some point in her life prior to UT she was a mother of some sort. Her neck length messy black hair was concealed via a large tan safari hat; the best thing to keep the sun off someone.

The door to the helicopter opened, and ARIA slowly stepped out, as elegant as ever.

"Doctor," She spoke, nodding briefly to the tan skinned research head. "This had better be good for calling me out here on such short notice…there are many things that needed to be taken care of at the Pinnacle."

"Understood ma'am," She spoke, waving her hand and motioning for a few of the scientists to get moving, opening the door to the base and letting her inside. The fresh cool air assaulted both Gupte and ARIA; the latter unable to feel it due to lacking any receptors on her exterior form. Still, she did appreciate the change in scenery; it was welcome.

"Gupte…why did you call me here?" The tanned woman cleared her throat, the two of them walking down the sterile white halls of the facility, soon transitioning to darker grey walls and a black tiled ground.

"It's because we recently made a breakthrough with a new type of soldier; one that could do things the Fulgores were never capable of." The slow nod of the android told Gupte she said just the right thing. "It stemmed from me going on a safari to study the local fauna in the amazon, and I noticed that many of the creatures there used their wits and instinct to solve things many times I never considered to be the answer to; like a bird using a twig to stab into trees and pull out the juicy grubs or even certain rodents storing food for the colder times when they can't hunt. These creatures are always thinking in ways we've never truly considered…and then I concluded something amazing." Gupte came to a stop outside a locked door, one that required Level 9 Clearance to enter…three steps lower than ARIA's own all access.

"What if we made a weapon that combined human intellect, with raw animalistic instinct. It'd be the perfect mix of problem solving and rapid adaptation to situations." The door opened, and the hall now was eclipsed in darkness…and it was short; there was something at the very back though; a gate.

A gate ARIA could hear snarling from, and rapidly slashes.

"Interesting idea…using the typical fauna to create something new." The two of them stepped into the darkly lit hall, and reached the gate, Gupte withdrawing a black U-Tech PDA from her pocket and typing a few things; armored men rushing into the hall within seconds and standing at the gate's entrance…she knew it'd take a good amount of security to prevent from another incident.

One of them hit the lights, and Gupte could feel the surprise in her boss's face.

The thing inside of the cell was…huge, standing at a height of at least seven feet! It had a human torso sure but its legs were large and raptor-like, lacking the traditional sickle claw, and instead possessing a curved dewclaw on the back of its leg, resting shortly above its three toed feet directly. Its arms looked human but its hands had four long clawed fingers; a metal shackle adorning each wrist with broken chains. A long serpentine tail thumped the ground behind it, stretching out about the total length of the creature's body, looking lithe enough to ensnare someone, yet at the same time strong enough to snap their neck like a toothpick. Its entire body was coated in odd reddish orange scales; the ones along its back appearing like overlapping shingles on a roof, while its tail had silver colored lumps along it the same color as its talons, and its front had a lighter orange tint to it; a quirk being it had a human chest; complete with areolas. Its head was different; appearing as a merger between a prehistoric raptor's yet at the same time a modern-day lizard, its small yellow eyes darting about as the beast fed on what could be assumed to be a goat…a poor defenseless goat. The more she watched the beast feed the more ARIA noticed it had shackles on both its forearms, and shins…it had been entrapped before.

"This is what you called me out here for?" ARIA asked, her voice alerting the beast; its cat-like eyes focusing on the metal woman before it resumed its feast. "This…creature?"

"This is what I've been working on in secret for the past five years…this creature; a perfect mix of reptilian and human DNA. He's a beast that can elude even the most powerful thermal scanner and can turn even the most seasoned soldier into the ultimate prey; I planned for later to give him some armor from scrapped Fulgore Units so he can cloak himself. But he's the perfect covert infiltration unit; able to breach any high tech military base and facility with cunning effectiveness and raw animosity. It's ever adapting, self-sufficient, and above all else, the ultimate predator."

ARIA was, for a lack of a better word, caught off guard by Gupte's secret project…creating the perfect blend of instinct and intelligence; it'd allow for them to intercept numerous things from those wishing to…offset UltraTech's progress, like that terrorist organization, Shadaloo. While they weren't a _major_ thorn in their side…ARIA didn't want them around when things moved onward as planned. She'd rather see the few ants of that colony burned away before they manifested into a full hill in her plans.

"I have some questions though, Gupte." She started, watching the beast prowl around his enclosure…looking for his next meal. "Why _he_?"

"There was a mistake with the Y-Chromanone being introduced. Originally someone wanted to terminate him but I chose not to; I wanted to see what testosterone could do in his system. So far the aggression has proved to make him a very capable hunter."

"Interesting…and…the shackles?"

"…a few days ago, we had an incident with him getting out due to a few of the workers horsing around. He was terminated for misconduct after we treated the injuries."

"Injuries?" Gupte sighed a tad, motioning to the beast's claws.

"The reptile ripped his arm clean from his socket when he tried to grab his cellphone when it fell into the cell; as far as the security cameras recorded, he had been actually on the phone while on duty, speaking to his girlfriend to make dinner plans. When he went in to get it the creature broke his chains and charged at the man…he got out but not entirely unharmed." Gupte bit her lip as she disclosed that…she feared that tidbit of information could make the creature sound unhinged and unsafe…and the entire operation could be closed. "B-But aside from that he's displayed high amounts of intelligence despite being five years old; he's capable of complex problem solving yet at the same time raw animosity…he's flawed but…better than the Fulgores in terms of infiltration."

"…what is his name?" The being finally asked, turning to look at Gupte with that same cold stare. "I know someone named him…can't just call him a beast all day."

"Well…some of the researchers have taken to calling him Riptor; a merge between the typical raptor word and rip; the goat inside of his cell is a good indicator of that. The Velociraptor genes inducted into his body are also a result of that name." ARIA turned to start walking…and Gupte's hope sank. Any second now she would tell her the project was to be terminated and Riptor to be killed off; instead her next words caught her by surprise.

"I'll devote a good amount of UltraTech's overall revenue to fund this project of yours, Gupte. In three weeks, I expect a demonstration against the Fulgore MKII Unit…do not let me down." And with that she was gone, leaving the woman to breathe a sigh of relief.

The project was a success…and was now officially being funded by ARIA. She didn't have to secretly siphon money from the security guard's checks to fund Riptor's diet and healthcare…though she was a tad worried regarding the deadline ARIA set but she was sure she could make things work. She was confident Riptor would work as a new addition to UltraTech's ever growing army…she had to make herself useful to ARIA after all.

She knew when the boss decided to start putting her "new future" idea into effect…she wanted to be on her good side when it happened. She knew ARIA wanted to erase all of mankind's flaws…none of those ways involved a safe and smooth change. There would be violence, bloodshed, and dozens of other things.

She may very well turn all of mankind into robots for all she knew! Knowing that deranged android, it was _not_ to be overlooked in the slightest.

Gupte's hand trailed along the bar to Riptor's cell; the armed men filling out as they knew they were no longer needed. She could see the beast watching her, slowly backing himself away from her as the lights dimmed; immersing him in the one element she knew he loved.

"Soon…you'll do some amazing things…" Her hushed tone betrayed her fear of the future. "…and I hope I'll be around to see those amazing things."

With that she turned, and approached the door, finger moving to tap the panel and cut the lights for the rest of the room.

"Good night, Riptor."

* * *

(This was originally on Archive on our Own but I've decided to move it here as well seeing as how I actually have a damned fanbase here. But, I've been noticing some things in the past and I'll disclose this now. You all can consider this the Rise of Riptor 2.0. I wrote that story when I was a freshman in High school, eons ago, and I was just writing to see if it could be done. Thanks to my time in college and my time spent training, I can safely say I can write a story centered around a male Riptor in a more realistic, yet at the same time epic sense. It won't be dark and gritty no, but more along the lines how a movie would play out; but yes, the Rise of Riptor will soon be taken down as I'm calling this the reiteration of it; the 2.0 using a world essentially combining the lores of not only Killer Instinct, but the likes of various other fighting games as well.

And, another note; the Archive of Our Own version of this _will_ be _**uncensored**_ _ **.**_ Certain elements like nudity, gore, and even sexual situations will be shown there as there I've got no fans to really be appalled by it, and it'll allow me to get creative and explore new routes in story-telling for more impactful moments and hard hitting scenes to really make readers think. Here, I recall some of my readers aren't adults, so it'd be very bad to post, even with the M rated tag to properly discern which is which as, as I've learned, one can simply just search for M-Rated Entries at the simple press of a button and the stroke of curiosity. So, careful eyes will be able to see that certain things will be cut between the two stories, such as in-depth focus on gore, nudity and perversion, or drug usage.

So, sit back, and enjoy the ride of this story. If you want to check out the Archive of Our Own version feel free, just bear in mind of this dire warning before you do. I do plan on continuing Dangan Hunters and the Beast Master so check those out if you have some free time.

Until then, enjoy the story.)


End file.
